Hold My Hand
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic set to Hold My Hand by Hootie and the Blowfish. Takes place after Heat of the Moment. Clare comes over to Holly J's house and comforts her.


**Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here's a new Degrassi oneshot I cooked up one day, as I was inspired by the Season 8 episode "Heat of the Moment" to write this, as well as the song "Hold My Hand" by Hootie and the Blowfish. (After all, the characters really inspire me, as does music too.)**

**What would've happened if Clare came over to Holly J's house and comforted her in her time of need? This is my take on it. Hope you like it as much as I did writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Hold My Hand

Clare Edwards was walking down the street. She was fed up with all the insults and the chanting against the resident Queen Bee, Holly J Sinclair. The mantra of "I hate Holly J" she had heard in the cafeteria a few days ago was still ringing in her ears. It had caused the snake of anger inside her to be aroused from its slumber and hiss, baring its fangs. So now, she had made up her mind to go and visit Holly J. She figured that the Queen Bee needed some comfort.

___With a little love, and some tenderness__  
____We'll walk upon the water__  
____We'll rise above the mess__  
____With a little peace, and some harmony__  
____We'll take the world together__  
____We'll take ‛em by the hand____‛cause I've got a hand for you__  
____‛cause I wanna run with you_

She soon came to Holly J's house. Summoning all her courage, she knocked on the door. It opened, and a woman – Holly J's mother – came to the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Sinclair. I'm Clare Edwards. May I visit with Holly J, please?"

Mrs. Sinclair smiled. "Of course, Clare. One of your friends, Alli Bhandari, suggested I be on the watch for you. I'm glad you came when you did."

"Thanks," said Clare as she stepped over the threshold and into the house.

Mrs. Sinclair pointed to the stairs behind the front door. "Her room's right up there. Just one door to the right. Go ahead, dear; I expect you know the way." She smiled encouragingly at Clare, and Clare returned the grin.

_Wow. I like __Holly J's mom. __She's __so nice, _Clare thought as she walked up the stairs and over to the right. Soon she was in front of Holly J's bedroom door.

She knocked twice and waited. Then, "Come in" was heard, and Clare slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Holly J," she said.

Holly J looked up to see her, and tried to put on a wry smile.

"Hey, yourself. Did you come by because you wanted to tease me as well?" she asked.

"No," said Clare as she walked over to Holly J's bed and sat down next to her. "I came over because I wanted to comfort you."

Holly J blinked in surprise.

"You see, Holly J," Clare explained, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all those mean comments about you on the Facerange group that my friend Alli started, or my ears upon hearing the mantra of ‛I Hate Holly J!' in the cafeteria. I felt bad for you. Your feelings were hurt. I believe that nobody deserves that kind of treatment."

___Yesterday, I saw you standing there__  
____Your head was down, your eyes were red__  
____No comb had touched your hair__  
____I said get up, and let me see you smile__  
____We'll take a walk together__  
____Walk the road awhile_

_‛__cause I've got a hand for you__  
____(I've got a hand for you)____‛cause I wanna run with you__  
____(Won't you let me run with you, yeah)_

Normally Holly J would've scoffed, but after the humiliation she went through, she felt it was better to listen. Somehow she believed Clare had a point, and was intrigued by her side of the story. Not to mention Clare's words made her sit up and listen very closely.

"And do you know what happened to me that day when I heard that mean chant in the cafeteria?"

Holly J shook her head. She wanted to know more. "No, Clare, what?"

_Hold my hand_  
_(Want you to hold my hand)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_(I'll take you to a place where you can be)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Anything you wanna be because_  
_I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can_

_See I was wasted, and I was wasting time_  
_‛till I thought about your problems, I thought about your crimes_  
_Then I stood up, and then I screamed aloud_  
_I don't wanna be part of your problems_  
_Don't wanna be part of your crowd, no_

Clare took a deep breath. Holly J knew that what she was going to say was very important. And she knew she had to hear every word.

"I felt as though the snake of anger inside me had been aroused from its slumber. I heard it hissing, while seeing its sharp ivory fangs bared.

"You see, I couldn't help but feel the hot lava from the volcano of anger washing over me. If I was in your shoes and I was being treated that way, I would ignore all the threats, taunts and laughter, and simply just go about my work.

"I bet you would be angry too, if you saw me treated in that fashion. Right, Holly J?" she finished.

Holly J thought for a moment. Then slowly, it all began to make sense, a little at a time. Clare was right. She _**would**_be angry if Clare had gone through what she did, and had been on the receiving end of the bullying and innuendos. _After all, _she thought, _I wouldn't like it at all if Clare was treated the way I was today. I would stand up for her, and tell those bullies to back off! And she's right about another thing – nobody, not even me, deserves to be bullied. Ever!_

She looked at Clare and smiled tearfully as Clare then stepped over and gave her a hug. And of course, for once Holly J felt good about Clare hugging her, as she felt she needed one.

_‛cause I've got a hand for you_  
_I've got a hand for you_  
_cause I wanna run with you_  
_Ah, won't you let me run with you?_

_Hold my hand_  
_(Want you to hold my hand)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_I'll take you to the promised land_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Maybe we can't change the world but_  
_I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can, yeah_

_(Instrumental interlude)_

_Hold my hand_  
_(Want you to hold my hand)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_I'll take you to a place where you can be_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Anything you wanna be because_  
_I...oh...no, no, no, no, no_

_Hold my hand_  
_(Want you to hold my hand)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_(I'll take you to the promised land)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Maybe we can't change the world but_  
_I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can_  
_Oh, the best that I can_

"I'm sorry, Clare," Holly J wept. "I guess you're right."

"It's OK, Holly J. I'm right here for you, whenever you need to talk to someone," Clare replied kindly.

* * *

**Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
